The Child of Chaos
by wulfenheim
Summary: A very powerful entity, created by the four chaos gods in an attempt to kill the God Emperor of mankind, has accidentally entered the HSDxD universe. How will things change? (this is NOT a god-like fic or OP fic)
1. Prologue: Creation

Son of The Ruinous Powers:

Prologue: Creation

The 4 Chaos Gods were afraid. For the first time in eternity, they were genuinely afraid.

Their Primarch host was defeated, and now the God Emperor of Mankind threatens everything they've built, and potentially has the chance to succeed in utterly destroying them. Horus had failed and was defeated, even managing to force back the power of the Chaos Gods by himself long enough to allow his father to kill him, and now the Chaos Gods no longer have a host strong enough to contain all of them at once. Now, the Chaos Gods are vulnerable and this was unacceptable for them and it is for this reason that Khorne, Tzeentch, Nurgle and Slaanesh have all gathered together, casting aside rivalries, in order to preserve themselves and, hopefully, destroy the God Emperor of Mankind in the process.

"**Tzeentch! Tell us! What is this grand plan of yours!? And be quick about it!"** Khorne yelled out loud towards Tzeentch, Chaos God of Magic and Intruigue, in his enraged voice.

"**Khorne, brother, the plan I've formulated is rather simple, yet it will be the hardest thing we will have to do"** Came Tzeentch's answer, Khorne was already angry and became even angrier when he was answered with some sort of riddle from his brother. His rage was quickly put out when Tzeentch continued: "**Brothers, as the Emperor is the outcome of the merging of every human shaman, why don't we create a being who is the outcome of the merging of our powers? Yes, it sounds simple enough, but merging our powers will be very difficult to do"**

Khorne, strangely, silently agreed along with his other brothers. Creating a daemon that was strong enough to destroy the God Emperor for them is something that they'd never done before, let alone a being that contained their powers.

"**Is my plan accepted? Or shall we allow ourselves to be destroyed by a human?" **Tzeentch asked, pushing his brothers for an answer.

"**I accept your plan" **Came Khorne's answer.

"**As will I" **Came Nurgle's answer.

"**I will agree only if I may be the one to create the phyisical body of this entity" **Came Slaanesh's answer.

"**That is acceptable, Slaanesh, you shall be the one to create the perfect body to house the soul of this entity" **Tzeentch said, before turning to Khorne and Nurgle. "**Let us begin"**

Tzeentch then started pouring his warp powers to form a soul. Next, he started pouring his own essence into the soul he had created, giving the soul a strong ability and afinnity in magic and intigue. After that, he created a network within the soul in order for it to house the powers of his brothers and for the soul to generate its own warp energies. Once that was finished, he then handed the soul to Khorne for his own essence and blessing.

Khorne began by placing a permanent mark into the heart of the soul, giving it defence against magic. Khorne then started pouring his own essence into the soul, giving it innate melee abilities, strength in combat and a very powerful constitution. His final blessing to the soul was a Bloodthirster who would defend and fight for the soul when summoned. Khorne imprinted unto the heart of the soul, a mark which would allow it to summon the Bloodthirster which was permanently a part of the soul. After that, Khorne then handed the soul over to Nurgle.

Nurgle took the soul and began pouring his essence into it, giving the soul immunity to all diseases, cancers or any sickness for that matter. Nurgle's final blessing to the soul, was the ability to give or take away any sickness to and from any and all beings.

"**We must give Slaanesh some time to mould the perfect body"** Tzeentch said as he took the soul. "**And we should allow this soul to begin manifesting its own warp energies"**

Nurgle and Khorne nodded before disappearing into their own realms, silently wishing for the success of Tzeentch's plan.

Nurgle simply went back into his realm with nothing to do while waiting for Slaanesh to finish his creation. Khorne now had to create the most powerful Bloodthirster he could make in order to link it with the soul for it to become the guardian and servant of this entity. Tzeentch also had the task of forging the chaos weapons of the entity as Slaanesh finishes the physical body.

MEANWHILE:

The God Emperor of Humanity was utterly disturbed. Never, in all the years of his life, had he felt such a massive force in the Immaterium. Not once had a creature been strong enough to create a titanic disruption in the warp with its birth.

For the Emperor, this could only mean one thing. A new chaos god has been created, or a Daemon that's as strong as a chaos god. This was really not a good thing at all. The existence of a new Chaos god would drammaticaly increase the number of chaos converts and the overall strength of the ruinous powers.

IMMATERIUM:

"**Tzeentch, brother, the physical body for the soul is finished" **Slaanesh said after a very long time of creating the body. "**I created it to be able to adapt to the massive warp powers of the soul. Therefore, the body shall start as an infant"**

**"It's...quite...beautiful and I'm not even ashamed to admit such a thing" **Was Tzeentch's comment upon seeing the physical body for the soul. **"It is beautiful, but I must ask: Did you really intend to create a human-looking body?"**

**"I was originally planning on creating a non-human body, but then I thought: "Could such an obvious demonic body even make towards the Emperor?" I asked myself, so I decided to create a body that would resemble a human for a more subtle approach" **Slaanesh answered, while Tzeentch actually nodded in agreement of Slaanesh's idea.

"**Then let us prepare for the final step in creating this being" **Tzeentch said as he pulled the soul towards his grasp. "**Khorne! Nurgle! The final process shall begin soon!"**

Khorne and Nurgle instantly appeared just beside Tzeentch, who was preparing the final ritual.

"**What needs to be done?" **Khorne and Nurgle asked in unison.

"**Now, we must focus all our powers in order for this soul to enter this physical body without being detroyed" **Tzeentch answered rather bluntly. Khorne, Nurgle and Slaanesh all nodded and began focusing their powers towards the soul and the body. Streams of light in different colors began dancing around in a strange harmony that only chaos could understand. Titanic amounts of warp energies were being released and then getting abruptly condensed into the body of a single being. Strange shapes of odd angles began taking form around the child. Bolts of the purest and most tainted warp energy began to converge in a magnificent show of chaos.

This single event had created a massive shift in the warp energies in the whole Milky Way Galaxy. Driving billions of Psykers, human and eldar alike, insane and even killing most of them by causing their minds to overload with a very powerful warp energy. This even caused a multitude of massive warp storms to suddenly appear randomly across the stars, destroying thousands of inhabited and uninhabited worlds. Millions of warp portals randomly opened and caused thousands of Daemonic hordes to spill out unto different worlds, billions of innocent lives were sent into oblivion. Space itself was becoming distorted by the insane energy. Thousands of stars went into Supernova, resulting in trillions of lives to be lost. Such was the chaos that had erupted by the creation of a single entity, a great disturbance had befallen the entire Galaxy.

From a very far away realm, the two Ork gods Gork and Mork actually stopped their fighting as they too felt the great disturbance. But then shrugged it off and continued fighting anyway.

Bonds were shaken, pillars were tested and strengths were broken. The insane energy that had caused such chaos, was finally becoming gradually smaller. Until the immense pressure of the warp energy it had released finally wore off and disappeared. Leaving death and desolation in its departure.

IMMATERIUM:

**"It is finished" **Tzeentch said. "**The instrument which will grant us victory over the human Emperor. With this being, even the C'tan will be unable to stand against us"**

**"But why did Slaanesh make the body of a human infant?" **Nurgle asked, quite curious.

"**Slaanesh, please explain**" Tzeentch said.

"**I made a human body for the purpose of deception. As such, our creation will not be attacked on sight like Daemons because of the fact that his body isn't mangled like most of our followers and I've designed the body to absorb only the purest of the warp energies. A human body is required for the deception. Deception in the sense that out creation will be treated as one of those Psykers"** Slaanesh answered.

"**A wise plan" **Nurgle said. "**But how long must we wait for this child to fully develo-"**

"**PREPARE ALL YOUR DAEMONIC LEGIONS!" **Khorne suddenly roared."**THE EMPEROR OF MANKIND SEEMS TO BE A BIGGER FOOL THAN HE ALREADY IS"**

**"He's coming here? Well that takes care of most of our problems, but what about the entity?" **Slaanesh asked, instantly taking the attention of all his brothers.

"**We no longer need it at the moment as the Emperor has simply walked to our doorstep, but do not destroy it for we may still have further uses for it" **Tzeentch answered. "**Leave it, we have more pressing matters to attend to"**

And so the four chaos gods abandoned the being they had created to destroy the emperor as they thought they no longer needed it. The entity simply floated towards a developing warp rift that had just opened.

MEANWHILE:

A massive portal suddenly manifested and the Emperor of Humanity came forth, behind him was every Primarch along with every Astartes who hadn't fallen into the ruinous powers.

Their abrupt entry into the Immaterium had created a distortion, that went unnoticed by the Chaos gods as it was quite small. But the distortion had caused massive changes to occur on the warp rift that had opened. This went unnoticed as well since the warp rift had closed just as quickly as it opened, but the God Emperor of humanity noticed it and saw the entity that had caused all the chaos outside the warp. He was about to destroy the entity, but then he suddenly hesitated when he saw that it was in the form of an infant. Casting out every emotion in his mind, the Emperor released the warp energy he had previously gathered in an attempt to destroy the child.

It wouldv'e been succesful had he not hesitated, for the warp energy had only caused the majority of the child's powers to be sealed off into his own soul.

The warp rift closed shut just after the entity had entered it.

DIMENSIONAL GAP:

Great Red was a very powerful entity, or dragon. As such, he was gifted with the ability to sense the life forces of other beings around him. Such as the Life force of Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Youkais, Humans, Dragons, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, Wizards, Witches and Sacred Gear Wielders. All these types of life forces weren't strange or alien to him in any way. He'd even spoken to at least one person from every life force in existence. Yet with all this familiarity with life forces, the Great Red had never had the pleasure of getting acquainted with the life force of the psychic.

With his age, he'd heard about psychics all over the world, yet non of them were genuine to begin with. Although he never actually cared if he'd met a member of every species or not, yet the fact remains that the life force of a psychic would be ultimately alien to him. So it would only be natural that a powerful Psychic being suddenly entering the Dimensional Gap would be quite strange for the Great Red.

Out of nowhere, a child chest had a variety of symbols (Chaos Stars and Blessings from the Chaos Gods), suddenly fell on top of his head. Obviously trying to not kill the child, the Great Red used his powers to teleport the child to his palms. What he saw had almost caused his eyes to bulge out of his head.

"**What is this!?"**

AN: Hey guys. So this is my other Warhammer x HSDxD fanfic that doesn't combine both worlds. My "Mechanical Horror" novel will be updated once I've uploaded the second chapter of this novel. BTW: This is still the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

SON OF RUIN

Chapter 1: Psychic

"**Hmmmm...You are a very strange human" **The Great red muttered as he watched the child crawl up and down his hands like a spider. "**...Your soul is...equally strange...but how you're doing this in the first place is very...unique"**

**"You must forgive me if I can't let you stay here, but an old friend of mine does owe me a favor and I'm sure he'd bee willing to raise you. Do you have a family?"** The Great Red asked this while smiling, knowing that the child was incapable of answering him.

Standing up and stretching his wings, Great Red opened a portal which would bring him to the person who owed him a favour which will be repayed soon.

LONDON:

John Pierce was considered, by most, to be the 'librarian' of all supernatural things. Though most people actually consider him to be a sort of actor since he hosts many shows about supernatural things. The true purpose for this is actually reverse psychology. The more you try to hide something from someone, the more they'll be curious about it. But if you just give it to them while adding different twists, like in his case comedy, the people would just come to think as supernatural beings as something that is only on TV and not in real life.

He had seen many supernatural things in his life, heck he'd even owed a a giant red dragon for saving his life. Yup, John Pierce had seen many things in his life. But never had he seen the entirety of London, save for himself, suddenly stop. Looking up, he even saw birds were stopping midflight and just hovering up in the air. In all his memory, Daemonic or Angelic spells would normally cause all humans in a given area to fall under some sort of Illusion. Time stopping, yet allowing a single person in a give area unrestricted movement could only mean one thing.

'Dragon Magic' John Thought, surveying his environment for anything out of the ordinary, besides the fact that everything and everyone besides himself was frozen in time or suspended up in the air.

What happened next was something that was completely unexpected, but pleasant...ish. A massive red dragon suddenly appeared above him, shadowing an entire city block with its mere presence. It hovered up in the air for a few seconds before dropping down to the ground with a large boom.

"Hey good to see you again Red" John said, brushing off the dust from his jacket, courtesy to Great Red's flashy appearance. "Long time no see eh?"

"Yes John, it has been...long? Dude, it's only been 5 years since that day and you're saying it's been a long time? Tch, you're such a dramma queen" Great Red said with a snort and a smirk afterwards. "Anyway, I've come here to call upon that favour you owe me"

"Of course, go on. Name it" John answered, crossing both arms together in what little anticipation he had.

"I want you to raise this child as your own" Great Red said, summoning the baby on his palms and causing the child to float in the air.

"That's it?" John's answer was rather unexpected for a 25 year old superstar-ish person. "I thought you'd ask me to do something like...oh I don't know...clean your damn wings or somethin"

"Yeah, whatever" The Great Red said, teleporting the child to John's hands. "Just take care of him. But there are some things you should know about this child"

Great Red said those last words with a lot of seriousness. Causing John's face to become serious as well.

"His soul is very disturbing. Everytime I try to look at it it's like my very essence is greatly disturbed by the mere presence of his soul. I don't know what to describe it, it's like he wasn't even meant to be here" Red's voice was REALLY serious now, something that almost never happens. "And there's something about his mind that tells me that this child might be a psychic, and a powerful one at that. Though most beings are unable to feel the psychic presence of other creatures, most dragons can. I felt it and it was quite an overwhelming presence. But you should be safe from most supernatural beings other than Dragons and even then, dragons wouldn't really have any reason to attack you."

"Never heard of this psychic presence before, but then...meh I don't really care much for that stuff anyway. Just doing what needs to be done in order to keep that which is hidden, away from the eyes of the common man" John answered with a shrug, which was met with similar shurg from the Great Red. "But I promise that I'll raise this child as my own son"

"Good, I'll be off then" Great Red said as he began to flap his wings, but was stopped with a question from John.

"Does he have a name?" John asked.

"Nope, not really. You can name the child anything you like" Great Red said, just before disappearing. John stepped inside his apartment and moments later everything was back to normal again.

"Hmmm...I think I'll name you Raven...Yes that's it. You shall be Raven Pierce"

7 YEARS LATER:

Just 2 years after receiving Raven from Great Red, John had moved to the French Countryside for a more suitable living condition for Raven. There he discovered 2 things about his son that greatly shocked him. First, Raven was extremely intellegent. Being able to understand the English language just from listening to people talk, and being able to understand the French language just the first week of staying there in France. Second, John found out that Raven could speak to him via a telepathic bridge that Raven himself had established, which kind of solidifies Great Red's idea that Raven might be a psychic.

Raven was currently on the floor, playing with some action figures, right beside John, who was simply reading a book while also sitting on the floor. A sudden knock on the door caught both their attentions. John, being the adult in the house, was the one who came to answer whoever was knocking at this time. But before he could open the door, it simply exploded and a very powerful force knocked John away from what used to be his door.

3 figures came forth, all of them were clad in white armour, and Raven could also see some white feathers falling from the sky just behind the three figures.

"You know too much, John Pierce, too much" Said the figure from the middle, a light spear shimmering in his right hand. "Humans, such as yourself, are not allowed to bear such a vast knowledge on the magical forces in this world"

"_In this world..." _When Raven heard that, something within him stirred. Something that had been dormant for a very long time.

"And you think such an accusation gives you the jurisdiction to enter my house?" John said with a smug look on his face as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his clothes, completely ignoring his bleeding shoulder. "Your higher-ups wouldn't be happy at all when they hear you've violated the law that prevents you from killing an ordinary human. You would surely be punished severely for such an offence, not mention that you'll become fallen angels"

"What the higher-ups don't know can't possibly hurt us" The angel answered, raising his lightspear high up in the air and aimed it directly at John. But then he saw Raven sitting on the floor. "Should I kill the kid too?"

"We leave no witnesses or crime scenes" Another angel, the one who sounded and looked quite feminine, said. "We kill them both"

The angel, the one who had been previously aiming a lightspear at John, suddenly screamed in pain when John sliced of his hand with a machete, a very sharp machete.

"My hand!" The angel yelled, clutching his wrist.

Blood was spraying everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor and on Raven's face. When the blood hit his face, something that had been housed deep within his psyche, had activated. Adrenaline began to rush his system, his perception of time became much slower, and he could feel his own bloodlust overwhelming his sanity. The battle instincts he had inherited from Khorne, had finally activated after being dormant for so long.

The previously screaming angel finally stopped screaming and was about to finish off John, but stopped mid-swing when his torso suddenly fell off his waist. The angel had been bisected. Everyone, including John, turned and were shocked to see Raven holding a machete with blood all over it and blood all over himself as well. What shocked them all was his facial expression. It wasn't the face of a person who wished to defend himself, the face of a person who wishes to protect someone, or the face of a person who wished to have fun in battle. No, this face was much more disturbing, this face was something that wasn't supposed to be on a child's face. It was the face of absolute Bloodlust.

Raven leaped to the female angel, with a murderous look in his eyes, and raised his machete, ready to cleave again. But he was quckly swatted away since his approach was too obvious. Raven was thrown outside the window and landed with a thud. The distraction, courtesy of Raven, provided John with enough time to perform another attack towards the angels. Only for it to be blocked by the female angel's wings.

"Where were we?" The feminine angel asked, turning her attention back to John. "Oh yes, getting back to killing you"

Now, John was obviously just an ordinary human with no special abilities whatsoever. Even the weakest angel wouldn't even break a sweat in killing him. So that's exactly what happened. The female angel killed John via a lightspear to the chest, while Raven witnessed everything that had happened.

The female angel wasn't blind to that fact though, so she sent a lightspear flying towards Raven and hit him in the chest. With her mission finished, the angel departed immediately, oblivious to the fact that she had only mortally wounded Raven, not kill him. But then it really doesn't matter since a 7 year old isn't very resilient to physical damage in the first place.

'Well...it's the end of the road' Raven thought as he lay there with his chest burst open and his blood was spilling...well everywhere. 'Damn angels! I hate them! I hate them! I want to kill all of them!'

In that moment, Raven had just awakened his Khornate powers. Rage and lust for blood triggerred the blood of Khorne within him. The wound on his chest healed instantly, his blood on the ground evaporated and turned into warp energy. The mark of Khorne on his chest started glowing. Raven could now feel himself rejuvinated, the wound on his chest was now gone.

'What is this?' Raven asked himself as he flexed his arms and legs, feeling the new power behind every movement. But then he remembered his father inside the house. "Dad!"

What is it, that makes us human? Is it our strength? Our emotions? Our weakness? or perhaps do we distinguish ourselves as human only because of our appearance? Or perhaps it is our origins that we learn to distinguish ourselves from other beings? Humanity is a precious thing, but it in this world, it is the most fragile.

There, Raven sat beside the corpse of John like a madman. He was relatively unmoving, just sitting with his back against the wall. His face was showing absolute rage, yet he could do nothing but watch as the angels kill his father.

'I will find that girl, and I will skin her alive and make her watch me do it' He thought, gritting his teeth in anger. 'They will pay, every last one of those angels will pay!'

DEEP WITHIN RAVEN'S SOUL:

"**Yes...hate...rage...they will fuel your power...my master...only a little more and I can finally stand by your side and pluck the wings off of these...angels..hahahahaha"**

OUTSIDE:

A murderous grin began forming around Raven's face. A look of pure berserk rage (Imagine the face of Angron) had formed itself.

"ALL OF THEM WILL DIE!"

Raven did not realise the fact that his rage had already registered itself upon the warp. Though the warp in this universe is relatively pure compared to the warp where he came from, it still does the exact same thing.

From his rage, a being a was born. A creature that had manifested itself from Raven's own psychic presence and warp energy.

"**M-Mast-t-ter-r R-Raven**" It muttered before allowing itself to be wrapped in warp energy and finish its growth. More warp Daemons began manifesting themselves, taking the form of humanoids, but with silver skin and metallic silver wings (Imagine the silver surfer with silver angel wings). "**Raven is our master!"**

Back on earth, Raven started feeling a sort of presence, which was slowly getting stronger. It wasn't a life force, or anything like that, it was more like the presence of a sea of a thousand minds moulded together. It felt very...intoxicating.

Raven allowed himself to be immersed by the feeling, until he suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light.

AND CUT!


	3. Chapter 2

Son of Ruin

Chapter 2: Daemonic Possessions, Rituals and Cultists to a New God

DIFFERENT EVENTS:

IRELAND: June 13, 2005

A priest, an Exorcist to be exact, has been called for an actual exorcism. The strange thing was, Demons don't really possess people, that stuff is only in the movies. Even if possession was even possible, it would require a very powerful spirit to forcefully enter the mind of a human, even an ordinary one. If so, then why would this spirit even want to possess an complete nobody from nowhere. Everything simply doesn't add up.

The exorcist's thoughts were interrupted when the car he was riding on, stopped abruptly. The driver was strangely quiet. He looked outside and saw an unusual amount of fog. The exorcist moved to check his magic scanner, but found no trace of any magical elements present.

"Hey driver, can you get...moving now?" He asked, but was given no reply by the driver, who simply sat there unmoving. "HEY!? What the hell are you-"

The exoricist stopped talking when he noticed a tall man standing amidst the fog. His bodily details were largely obscured, but his glowing red eyes is something that couldn't be ignored. But as quickly as the man appeared, he vanished. The driver quickly regained his consciousness back and began driving again as if nothing had happened. The exorcist however, had very different things in his mind, along with many questions that will surely remain unanswered for a very long time.

SCOTLAND: July 08, 2005

"Please! I'm just a servant of the church!" A priest, part of the holy order of exorcists, cried out in vain to an unkown assailant who was currently unseen. "Please don't kill me! I-I-I'm only following orders!"

The exorcist stopped running when he heard the distinct sound of a gathering. So, in the exorcist's attempt to run away from whatever was chasing him, he hurried towards the gathering of people.

He ran until he came across a peculiar looking door with a strange ornate symbol that was decorated on it. The symbol was in the form of an octagon with small skulls on each angle and a large horned skull in the center of the octagon (This is the Chaos Star of Raven). Behind the door, the priest could hear come sort of chanting and prayers. Taking a second to calm his mind, the exorcist looked around and noticed that he was inside some sort of temple. The walls and ceiling were decorated in ivory and silver which emmitted a white glow that seemed to fill the entire temple.

From the behind the door, the chanting began to get louder and faster, though only by a small margin. Looking around and found no trace of his assailant, the exorcist decided to listen to whatever prayer or chant they had on the other side of the ornate door.

"-_the dark name of the warp god, I summon thee greater daemon of #$%&, I summon thee, Kazmodan_-"

"Kill the christian!" Yelled a voice from behind the exorcist, causing him to quickly turn around. In front of him were at least 50 people who wore the same clothing. A red shirt with the chaos star of Raven in chest area, maroon pants with the same symbol on the knee area. "How dare you desecrate this sacred temple you christian!?"

"Wait I was jus-" The exorcist tried to reason out but a cultist stepped forth and silenced him by bashing his face with a wooden club. It not only silenced the exorcist but also caused him to fall into unconsciousness.

Later, police officials found the dead body of the exorcist just floating on the sea. It was later found out that his brain had been liquified using an unknown method. Unknown because there was no damage to brain or any part of the body. The brain was simply liquified from the inside.

ENGLAND: July 15, 2005

In a remote temple, devoted to a strange new diety, chants and rituals were being undertaken. Whispers of a psychic god were spreading, promises of power to those who gain the god's favour and the ultimate promise of ascendance to those who've proven themselves favourable to this new god's eyes.

"All hail the Warp God!"

Among all the cultists for this 'New God' was a man by the name of Thane Ardor. Among the cultists, he was said to be the most favourable in the eyes of the Warp God for his was the first soul to be 'claimed'. Thane, being the most favourable human, had been given superhuman abilities by his god. Mind reading, mind control, telekinesis, warp manipulation and massive psychic powers. All of these, were in his arsenal of 'gifts', not including the chaos weapons his god had given him. These weapon include a chainaxe, a chainsword and a power fist. Combine these with his powers and we have ourselves a jauggernaut.

His god had given him a new mission. A mission that, if successful, would earn him a new blessing from his god. So failure was not an option here.

_'My followers in Japan have already prepared for your arrival. Do not fail me my champion'___The voice of his god echoed through his mind like a faint whisper.

"It shall be done my lord" Thane answered.

ROME: July 20, 2005

"More and more people are joining this new religion!" Yelled a particularly fat priest who wore red robes. "These Warp Cultists should be exterminated before they become the major religion here in Europe!"

"Didn't you hear? The president of the US has just declared America as a haven for all Warp believers, he himself announced that he is a part of the Warp Cult" Another priest said. "Hundreds of people are joining this religion everyday. In fact, 90% of the population in Great Britain is a Warp Believer"

"This is Heresy! Great Britain has always been at our side for a hundred years! How can such a vast majority simply turn their backs on the catholic faith!?" The fat priest yelled again as he slammed his right hand on the table in front of him. "They are traitors! All of them should be burned!"

"This isn't the middle ages Fr. Sayan, and even if it was, risking the wrath of this 'Warp God' isn't exactly a good idea" Now it was a particularly young man who spoke, he had a long blonde hair, a slender physique and twelve wings protruding from his back. Yup, this person is non other than the Archangel, Michael. "This warp god could be quite powerful if he's able to remain undetected for such a long time"

"What do you mean Sir Michael?" An old priest asked.

"All gods are powerful beyond human understanding, each of them have been worshipped by humanity for at least a hundred to a thousand years. All gods from all religions have been accounted for, by that I mean they're known throughout the supernatural world. Yet this Warp God remains an enigma. Nobody has ever heard anything about him, nobody has seen him, it's as if he just appeared out of thin air and decided that it's time for people to worship him. Even more strange is the fact that he gives out blessings regularly, most gods don't do that at all" Michael said, rubbing his chin while doing so. "I'll do my best to find out about this new god. No one is to harm or hinder any of the cultists, for that might spark a war against them"

"Very well Lord Michael" The fat priest said, dissapointment evident in his voice.

HEAVEN:

"Is it as bad as we had predicted?" Gabriel asked Michael, who had just arrived from the meeting in Rome.

"It's worse than we predicted" Michael answered, dissapointed. Michael then found a bench right beside a window and decided to sit down.

"How so?" Gabriel asked sitting beside Michael.

"This new religion is spreading across the world like wildfire. A vast mojorit of Great Britain has already converted and America is a haven for the cultists. And we still don't know anything about this new god, it's like he appeared out of thin air" Michael answered, he was clearly stressed out based on the tone of his answer. "But I will find out everything I can find about this new god"

ROME: August 12, 2005

It was just another public mass. Everything was proceeding normally until a priest suddenly arrived. His clothes were ripped, his right eye was bleeding, blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. He screaming : "BEWARE THE EYE OF TERROR! BEWARE THE POWERS OF RUIN! BEWARE THE GOD OF THE WARP!"

The priest died shortly after yelling. It was later found out that he died from a heart attack. They also discovered a strange symbol which had been carved unto the priest's chest, an octagon with a skull on the center.

Though the priest's body was given the proper burial and burial ceremony, shortly before being burried. His message, the one he screamed, was never burried. Priests of all kinds began panicking, each of them wavered just from hearing the message of the recently diseased priest.

"This is getting out of hand!" A priest yelled in fear. "One of our members has already died because of this! I demand we act now!"

The other priests instantly agreed with his suggestion. Each of them were shouting out their individual opinions on how to deal with this problem, and 90% of the suggestions involved bloodshed and war with a faction that had the backing of a god.

"Brothers! Don't you understand!? Our faction barely survived the last war, and you're thinking of starting another!?" A particularly old priest yelled, silencing his fellow priests.

"Fr. Anthony is right, we cannot declare war on any faction at the moment. Out ties with the devils are barely holding. But Fr. Nathan is right as well, we need to act" It was the Pope who spoke this time. "So what actions may we take that doesn't involve bloodshed and war?"

"We could speak with their leader and settle on a more diplomatic solution" A priest suggested, the pope nodded.

"Your suggestion is duly noted. Anyone else?" The pope asked, no one suggested anything. "So it is settled, we will attempt to find a diplomatic solution with whoever is leading this new religion"

JAPAN: TOKYO: August 15, 2005

'So this is Japan?' Thane thought as he stepped out of the airplane door. 'I wonder what my master wishes me to perform here...'

_'Find the one who is known as Hyoudo Ryu, he is the leader of my cult here in Japan'_ His master said to him via a psychic bridge. _'He's waiting for you in a red bench just in front of the airport entrance to the northern wing. He's the only brunette sitting there'_

'Yes my lord' Thane answered before heading out to the location that was given to him.

'Hmmmm...let's see...blonde...red-head...ahhh here we are, brunette!' Thane thought when he finally found Hyoudo Ryu, the head cultist here in Japan. Thane approached him and muttered the phrase that only cultists know: "An infinite sea of thoughts calls to you"

"And I shall answer" Ryu answered with the designated response phrase. "My name is Hyoudo Ryu, I am the head of the Warp Believers here in Japan. Welcome, Thane-san"

"Our master has assigned me with an important task, which unfortunately still remains unknown" Thane said, dragging his luggage behind him. "Where is the best hotel in town?"

"There is no need for that Thane-san, we've already prepared were you'll be staying" Ryu said, sounding quite excited. Thane raised his eyebrows and asked:

"Tell me, where has our master decreed that I should be staying?" Than asked, purely out of curiousity since he wasn't really concerned for where he might be staying in as long as he fulfills the duty his master would give him.

"Our master, much to my surprise, has decreed that you shall be living in my house for the remainder of your time here in Japan" Ryu answered. Thane decided to use his mind reading powers to see if Ryu was lying, only to find that Ryu was telling the truth. Though it was strange for Thane, he simply shrugged and cooperated.

While in Ryu's car, currently heading for the Hyoudo residence, Thane couldn't help but smile at the day when his eyes were opened by the Warp God, the day the Warp God saved his family when the all other gods turned the deaf ear to his pleas.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Thane's wife and children had been struck by a very rare illness. It had no medical name, no medical background, it was quite possibly the rarest virus. What it does is slowly destroy the body's immune system until the body eventually break's down._

_"I pray to whoever god might be listening up there. Please, just let my family live. My children have so much to live for" Thane prayed intensly at the altar inside the church. But no matter how much he prayed, no god would ever answer. Until he heard a voice._

_'I can save your wife and children if you swear your soul and devotion to me'_

_"Anything! I would do anything to save them!" Thane answered the voice. _

_'It is done. Your wife and children are now cured of this rather interesting disease. Go to them, and don't forget to pray to me when you've seen them rejuvinated'_

_"What should I call you?" Thane asked._

_'You may call me Warp God for now'_

_And so Thane returned home with very high hopes, and just as the Warp God had promised, his family had been healed. Thane went on to preach about this god who had healed his family, and people began to believe._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'My loyalty will always be with you my lord' Thane thought to himself as he drifted to sleep, tired from the long flight to Japan.

IN THE WARP:

"Only a few more days and I'll finally be able to get out of here" Raven said to no one in particular as he sat on his brass throne, which was adorned in skulls and ivory. One of his Daemons, Algol, suddenly approached him and bowed.

Algol, like the majority of Raven's lesser daemons, was 8 feet tall, had ashen grey skin, clawed hands, feet with talons, a humanoid face, two 2 feet horns protruding from its head, spines protruding from its back, a heavily muscled body, hooved feet and metallic wings with feathers sharper than any sword. Algol, being a high ranking lesser daemon, was armed with a chainaxe and a chainsword.

"My lord, a cultist gathering in Japan is attempting to summon me for healing purposes. Am I allowed to go?" Algol asked, keeping his head and body down.

Raven merely looked at him and nodded.

'Soon, I shall finally be able to leave the warp. Soon, I walk the material realm once more'

AND CUT!

Question: Do you thing Raven has unlocked all his powers? (This question will be answered in the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 3

SON OF RUIN:

Chapter 3: Suffer not the Angel to live

The herald of Raven's awakening in the material realm was chaos. Tidal waves crashing threw almost every major city in the world, earthquakes going to magnitudes of 15 and became more frequent, storms covered virtually every sea and sudering winds tore through the land. Yes, a great chaos had befallen the earth just by the arrival of a God from that which exists beyond time and space, that which even the most pwoerful of dragons or gods could not possibly fathom, the warp.

The portal was opened, and it had taken all of Thane's ability to do so. Ryu was the person who had constantly supllied him with energy as to keep the warp stream constant. Both of them had to endure nightmares of drifting into the warp and pulling out a demon. Both of them endured what no human could have ever endured. They pulled out a warp god.

"The both of you have trully earned the greatest of gifts I could bestow upon any mortal" Raven, in his pure warp energy form, which is in the form of a spectral man. There were no details, but it was easy to see that the spectre was humanoid. "Thane, I can permanently give you ascendance and make you into a daemonic prince. Ryu, I offer you the same, ascendance to become a demon prince"

"My lord, the gift you have given me, the life of my son, is more than enough for my lifetime service" Was Ryu's answer. "But if my lord insists in giving me a reward, would it be possible if the reward be given to my son? Hyoudo Issei?"

"Hmmm...It is certainly possible, but as he has not done me any service, I will only give him a minor blessing" Was Raven's reply before turning his spectral face back to Thane. "And you? Thane? Do you accept ascension?"

"My lord, I accept ascension, but can I still see my family after that?" Thane asked, weighing the pros and cons of ascension.

"Of course, though you may have to control your psychic powers around them a little more than usual, but yes, you can still stay with your family" Raven answered. "Though I will need you more than usual as I have finally entered the Material realm" Raven said, turning his face towards Ryu. "Ryu, I need you to send a message to all the cult leaders that I have arrived"

Raven then did a few hand gestures and focused on recreating his material form. Hands slowly manifested, followed by a leg, then the arm, then the thighs, then the shoulders, then the abdomen, followed by the chest and the neck and head. Lastly were the clothes. A simple black shirt with the chaos star of Khorne in the chest area and a pair of skinny black jeans. Raven now stood at the height of 6ft, his skin was pale white, his face didn't belong to any distinct culture but it was heart shaped, his eyes were purple and his hair was as black as night.

"It feels refreshing to be outside the immaterial realm" Raven muttered, struggling to stand properly after many years inside the warp. After regaining his balance, Raven opened a small warp portal beside him. "Thane, it is by faith in me that had led you to this moment. Keep the faith and you shall come out of the warp, not as a man but as a god. Now take a leap of faith"

Thane didn't spare any words instead, he jumped inside the portal with complete faith in Raven. Thane could feel his flesh being burned away by the ruinous forces of the warp as he drifted through the sea of psychic energy. A normal human would've perished the moment he entered the warp, but Thane's faith in Raven had kept him alive, and now his ascension was only a few hours away.

Outside the warp, Raven could feel the ruinous powers beginning to overwhelm Thane, but he could also feel the very powerful faith Thane had in him.

'Be strong my champion, be strong' Were the thoughts of Raven as he teleported away to the highest building in the city. He stood there, looking up the sky. "Heaven...Angels...I swore that I would have vengeance...My father can only be avenged when the skies shall rain with Angels corpses and when the sea shall bring a tidalwave of Angels blood. I promise you, Michael, I will bring the foundations of heaven crashing down on your head"

Lightning began crashing violenty, but in Heaven, something else was happening. Though Raven had triggered it without his own knowledge, it did happen anyway. A massive Eldritch Storm was covering 1/3 of the city of Angels (I ain't talkin 'bout L.A).

An eldritch storm is different from a lightning storm. An Eldritch storm delivers no real physical damage, but psychic damage. The lightning bolts from an Eldritch storms would fry the brain, but leave the rest of the body relatively unscathed.

Hundreds of angels died during the storm, and thousands were injured. All the while, Michael had no idea what caused such an event to occur. But the damage had been done, and all he could do was treat the aftermath.

Michael trully was as confused as he was devastated. This work was not an attack from the devils, or the fallen angels. For no devil or fallen angel, no matter how powerful, had the ability to create Eldritch storms, which has been recorded only once.

During the battle between the old angels and devils, the lord of heaven summoned an Eldritch storm to prevent the devils from entering the gates of heaven. That was the only recorded instance of an Eldritch storm, and it was actually quite small compared to what had just transpired.

BACK WITH RAVEN:

'Hmmmm...This is an interesting development...' Raven noted curiously as he watched, from a afar, a certain red-head follow Ryu's son, Hyoudo Issei, around the school campus with much wanting. 'It seems a devil is interested in the son of a faithfull follower of mine...direct intervention might cause some problems...hehe...decisions decisions...'

WITH ISSEI:

Issei was casually walking to school. Hanging around his neck was the Chaos Star of Raven, given to him by his father when he was just 7 years old. His father told him that the Warp God had saved his life. At age 8, Issei became one of the followers of the cult of the Warp. This earned him a minor Psychic ability, which he uses to his advantage all the time, Telekinesis. The ability to move things with the mind. Though it wasn't the most powerful Pychic power, it useful enough for a student like himself.

Issei pretened not to notice, but the fact that he could see a red-head behind him everytime he passed by a mirror, was enough to put him on edge.

'Does she seriously think that I don't notice her?' Issei thought ashe scanned his surroundings to find anything that might rid him of his pursuer. That is, until he saw a large truck just passing by. Using his TK(Telekinetic) powers, he sent a nail to the truck's wheel and caused it to stop just behind him. Many people, including the red-head and the truck driver, were confused as to how it stopped. The nail was launched so fast that nobody could even see it.

From afar, Raven had smirk plastered on his face as he watched the events unfold. Of course, he saw the nail as it traveled from a toolbox to the wheel of the car. Heck he could even see light as it travels to the shadows. So a nail being launched at supersonic speeds would never get passed his vision.

SOMEWHERE:

'Where am I?' Arkenius, one of the most powerful Space Marines of the Blood Angels Legion and second in command to Sanguinius himself, thought as he drifted through the unknown corners of the warp. It was darkness, though the powers of the warp remained, it was still an endless sea of darkness. The battle against the four chaos gods had destroyed many of his brothers, from what legion it did not matter. Every Space Marine were brothers, no matter what Legion they were from. Still, that last battle had destroyed many, victory was taken, but at a great cost. His father, Primarch Sanguinius had fallen when he fought Khorne the Bloodgod in single combat, thought Khorne was defeated and rendered powerless, Sanguinius' wounds were too great to be healed, he died an honorable death.

Now here he was, floating in the middle of an unknown area in the warp. That Bloodthirster who tossed him away had caused all this. Now he didn't know where he was, he didn't know if his brothers were still alive and he didn't know if he would ever escape.

Before he became the Second in command, Arkenius was actually an experienced Tech-Priest in Mars, one of the members of the Adeptus Mechanicus. It was only when he saw how destructive the orks are that he joined the Blood Angels.

He never noticed, but a huge gaping hole had apeared beside him and swallowed him whole...

WITH RAVEN:

'That prescence...something's not right' Raven thought, as he detected a warp prescence that was similar to his own. 'I better go check'

With that, Raven entered a stasis mode and entered the warp with his Psychic form. There he saw it. A man, who was probably 7 feet tall and was clad in red armour. Behind him were 4 synthetic arms, that looked like they were made for building things.

'How?...A Space Marine...'

AND CUT! Sorry for the short chapter. It's meant to be an introductory chapter to another one. Anyway, update will most likely be on Tuesday. Don't forget to review


End file.
